Ice, Assassin of Chaos
by cheech98
Summary: When Percy is abandoned by his friends, he joins Chaos and his troops...ultimately becoming the second most powerful being in the universe. I know, overused plot, but I tried to make mine different. Try it, pretty please?
1. Hi, My Name Is Ice Can I Kill You Now?

**So, I read this story; The Assassin of Chaos by GodoftheSeas21, and I LOVED IT! (Except for the lemony part, that was kind of gross) and I was really disappointed that the author abandoned it. So I thought I would do one of my own! It's a lot like GodoftheSeas21's so...yeah. But just keep in mind, I AM IN LOVE WITH PERCY JACKSON! **_**(cough cough...awkward.)**_** So just know that there will be a lot of parts in the story where I make Percy seem super cool and mysterious (the whole story) and that I am a big hater of Percabeth (any guesses as to why I am?)**

**DISCLAIMER: It's not mine! Please don't sue me!**

**ICE'S POV:**

I was running faster than wind, making no sound at all. In fact, the only sounds were coming from my victim, the slaps of his feet hitting concrete, his rugged breathing, his out of control heartbeat. I heard it all. We were in the middle of an abandoned street somewhere in Quebec, Canada. I was chasing Edgar McGillan, the infamous thief that had been annoying my master for ten years. I had been after him for a couple of days, as it never took long for me to catch up with my prey.

I put on a burst of speed, which he hadn't been expecting, and he let out a scared whimper. I grabbed him by the hair and slammed him into the concrete, my black jacket was wrapped tightly around me and kept out the cold Canadian air and my hood was hiding my upper face. I placed a combat boot clad foot on his chest to prevent him from getting up.

"I am sorry to say, Edgar, that I am to kill you. Chaos's orders." At that I smiled. I bent down and drew a dagger across his throat, effectively cutting off his scream that pierced the silent night air.

I stood up, victorious in my kill.

But you don't know who 'I' am, do you? I am Ice, personal assassin of Chaos, and commander of the Legion of Chaos. I have been so for 200 years. My name is widely known to all of the crooks and monsters. I used to be known as Percy Jackson, before I left Camp Half Blood, but I hardly ever go by that name anymore, as only Chaos knows my true identity. Everyone else under the command of Chaos just calls me Ice or Commander.

Wanna know why?

I got my nickname from my eye color. Yeah, I know, it sounds like a stupid thing to make a nickname out of, but if you had my eyes you'd understand. They were icy crystalline blue, and had tiny white lines going through them, looking much like a spider web. To make things short, they looked like ice and had the ability to make you freeze (not literally, geez) on sight, that's how scary they were.

I joined Chaos for a reason you know.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_I woke up and looked around; noticing my jerk of a half-brother John was already gone. Good. He had the BIGGEST EGO EVER! He thought he was the gods' gift just because he killed one hydra. News buddy, been there, done that, done MORE than that, never doing it again. But that didn't matter. Everyone loved him, and I was quickly replaced. All of my friends couldn't give me the time of day if they tried, which they didn't. Only three stayed faithful to me, though. Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth. But Thalia and Nico were always gone, so I mostly only had Annabeth with me. I was fine with that._

_I walked out of my cabin smiling, about to go see my girlfriend Annabeth. We had been together for a week now, and were practically inseparable._

_I walked down to the beach and saw John. Awesome! (note the sarcasm) I saw him and some blonde bimbo (probably from the Aphrodite cabin) making out. Whatever. I kept walking and I heard the blonde say something interesting._

"_Promise me you won't tell Percy? Please? He's such a drama queen. He makes a big scene out of everything. I mean—I guess I love him and all, but he never really shows emotion. When we kiss, it's like he's not really into it. I get so bored with it!"_

"_I promise Annabeth, I will NEVER bore you."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stormed over to Annabeth and her eyes went wide._

"_Percy I-"_

"_Save it Annabeth, I don't wanna hear your crap."_

_I slapped John for good measure and he went sprawling into the sand. I hope he liked being slapped by a brick, I really do._

_I turned and ran to my cabin, packing all of my things and smashing all of the pictures of me and Annabeth. Glass littered the floor. I raced out of camp unseen. I was always unseen these days._

_If I was no longer wanted here, then I wouldn't impose any longer. I would disappear._

_~~FLASHBACK END~~_

But that's okay. I couldn't be happier now. I loved my work.

Now that I was finished with this one, I was to report back to Chaos. He said he had another job for me.

I hopped on my motorcycle that I got in my first year of being an assassin. It was a Japanese motorcycle that was all black and extremely awesome. **(A/N here's a link to show you what it looks like: ****/blog/2008/02/28/new-honda-dn-01-to-be-launched-on-march-7th-in-japan/**** ) **and I loved it more than anything. I hopped on and sped at an incredible speed towards Chaos. He and his army stay in Canada, because there everyone is weird so no one suspects anything. Yeah, I'm serious.

After an hour of riding I reached the border and sped to the warehouse. I walked in and the sentries bowed to me. I gave them a curt nod. I strode in to the throne room. It was black and looked like stars were woven in to the very walls. Chaos sat in his throne of black night sky and watched me aproach. I stopped ten feet from the throne and fell to my knees in a bow.

"My Lord."

"Ahh, Perseus. You finished your job?" he said.

I sucked in a breath and bit my cheek rom making a witty response. He knew I hated it when he used my real name, even if no one was around.

"Yes Sir, success once more." I said proudly. He nodded, not in the least surprised. I never failed to finish a job.

"Good. I have a new one for you."

"Yes, my Lord?" I said hesitantly. He usually gives me a little break in between jobs.

"Gaea is rising, as you know, and Camp Half-Blood needs help. I have offered to send you and my troops. I know I promised you would never have to go back there once I took you in, but this time it is necessary."

"Fine." I said. My face was devoid of emotion. The only way you could tell I was boiling inside was that I hadn't said 'Sir' or 'My Lord'.

He smiled sadly. "Go make a good entrance, Ice."


	2. I Blow My Cover Earlier Than Expected

**Thank you so much for all of the people who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to my story! And I was only on my FIRST CHAPTER! I was freaked! I open my email and I had like 30 emails from fanfiction! Admittedly, some were for my other story, but that's great too!**

_**ANNYYYYWAYYY**_**...here's your second chappie guys!**

**ANNABETH POV:**

As soon as I was up this morning I was dressed and out the door. It was time for our annual meeting about Per- _him_.

It hurt too much to say his name. I can't believe that we let him go, and we know it was our fault too.

We were stupid to think John could ever compare to Percy, he isn't even close. I raced down to the big house and ran through the door. I was disappointed that I wasn't here first, as all twelve Olympians and all of the cabin leaders were here. Even Nico was here, which hardly ever happened because he was so busy. Thalia was chewing he nails when she saw me come in.

"Where were you? We're waiting!" she exclaimed, her bloody fingers dropping to her side.

"Sorry! I'm here now though, anyone has any news on Percy?" Poseidon looked down to hide his face. We all knew he missed Percy the most.

"Why do we care?" I heard a snooty voice from the back. We all glared at John and he grinned. I could tell Thalia was three seconds away from snapping his neck.

"We...have no news on Perseus. But we do have information on a slightly more important subject." Zeus said.

"WHAT! What could possibly be more important than finding Percy?" Travis Stoll said. They had been best friends.

"We all know Gaea is rising, and we need help. Someone has offered it. Someone even more powerful than us." We were all shocked. No one said anything and Athena piped up.

"Lord Chaos, Father of the Universe, Master of the Void, has offered us his assistance." There was a black vortex—thingy in the corner of the room and the creator stepped out. We all immediately bowed, except for John, who just looked stupidly confused.

"Hello, I am Chaos. I offer you two hundred of my highest ranked forces, including Ice, my personal assassin and second most powerful being in existence.

Our eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Who's Ice? We didn't know Chaos had a personal assassin.

John spoke up (sadly), "Yeah? I bet I could take him." He brandished his sword.

Chaos rolled his eyes and said, "They will be here in ten minutes. I have already made them a cabin. Oh, and do not anger their commander, which is Ice. He will probably kill you. It has happened before." He then left with another black vortex.

We all ran out and called everyone to the pavilion. We told them about Chaos and his forces. Their eyes widened and they looked scared when we told them about the commander.

We had three minutes left. At 10:00 on the dot twenty black vans pulled into half-blood hill.

We were so captivated we didn't notice the black motorcycle until it pulled up right next to the closest van.

**PERCY POV:**

I sped down the highway, weaving in between cars and buses. People glared at me like I was an idiot but I just ignored them, I was preoccupied with my thoughts.

I knew that I didn't want to go back to camp, they would just ignore me. But I had to. Gaea was rising and I needed to once again save the world. But it's cool, I can handle it.

I was there within twenty minutes, making record time. I pulled up next to the first van with the highest ranked soldiers in it. My second in command stepped out and walked over to me as I hopped off my bike. Chuckling softy at the whole camp-full of people just staring at us.

"Hey Zak, how ya been?" I said to my second.

"Good. Me and Keera got together." He said grinning. He might be my only friend in all of Chaos' forces.

"Dude, you finally realized she was head over heels for you? Took you long enough." I said jokingly. He just mock glared at me and we up the hill as the others unloaded.

Chiron stepped up to us and Annabeth and _***shudder***_ John flanked him.

"Hello. I am-"

"Chiron, yeah yeah we know. We've been briefed." I said snappily. He was shocked for a moment. I thought I saw confusion flit across his face, but it was gone in a moment.

"And you would be?" he asked me. Oh yeah, I still had my hood on and they couldn't see my face.

I smirked. "I am Ice, personal assassin of Chaos." I heard them all gasp and the crowd seemed to take a step back.

"Ha! You don't look like much." John said. I raised my eyebrows and a small smirk formed on my lips, the only part of my face they could see.

"I think it would be wise of you to step down." I said coldly. He rolled his eyes and pointed his sword at me. All of the other demigods were looking back and forth between us.

I stepped forward so fast he was caught off guard. I grabbed the blade of his sword with my impenetrable skin, and wrenched it out of his hand. I then punched him in the face throat and abdomen repeatedly. Finally, I took his arm over my shoulder and pressed my hand to his stomach, flipping him over me and making him land on his back, my arm keeping him down even though he wouldn't have been able to move. Throughout this my jacket had come off revealing my face.

There were audible gasps as people stared at the back of my head. I closed my eyes and turned around, bracing myself.

"Percy? Oh my gods it's you!" Annabeth screeched. I opened my eyes and they screamed.

"What happened to your eyes?" Travis shouted to be heard. They all went deadly silent, waiting for my answer.

"My eyes changed color when I became Chaos' personal assassin. That's how I became known as Ice." I said slowly, as if talking to a child.

They all took a step back at my condescending tone. Apparently they thought I would be the same happy-go-lucky hero they used to know.

Too bad.

I turned and picked up my jacket. I started walking to our cabin (courtesy of Chaos), the soldiers of Chaos following, when Chiron spoke.

"Perseus. Please, just come talk to us."

I turned back to him, my deep blue eyes fixing him in a stare. "You said enough when you cut me out of your life." With that, I turned and walked away.


	3. Ahh, Young Incest, I Mean Love!

**Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and favorites I've been getting! It's awesome!**

**THALIA'S POV:**

I couldn't believe it. He was back. Ever since I got kicked out of the hunters I have accepted my feelings for Percy.

_~flashback~_

_I was dreaming. It wasn't a demigod dream; it was just a normal dream. And it was nice. I was dreaming about Percy. I know I'm a hunter and all, but the heart wants what the heart wants! It's not my fault I fell for him!_

_I woke up groggily three hours later on my little cot underneath a canopy of trees. We were in the amazon hunting for the spawn of the Nemean Lion. We had yet to catch up with it._

"_THALIA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Artemis scream. I panicked and rushed over, thinking that we were being attacked, but it was just her. Her clothes were frumpled like she'd been tossing and turning in her sleep._

"_Yes my lady?" I said, putting on my best sad puppy face, seeing her angry look._

"_You were dreaming." I was confused. _

"_Um, what about it my lady?" I said cautiously._

"_You were dreaming...about Percy Jackson." My eyes widened and I freaked. What would she do to me?_

"_N-no my lady, I-it wasn't like t-that!" I said hurriedly. _

"_Get out; you are obviously not ready to commit to the hunters. Go home, Thalia." She said coldly._

_She turned and walked away. I screamed and cried to her back, "My lady, my lady PLEASE! Don't do this! I promise I won't ever disappoint you again! PLEASE!" but she was gone._

_I fell to my knees and cried. I cried for so long that when it was morning, the other hunters rushed over to me and asked what was wrong._

_I just slapped off their hands and ran. I had to go back to camp, because I had to tell Percy that I loved him. I knew he would reject me, but I had to at least tell him or I'd go mad._

_But when I got there he was gone. Everyone was in a frenzy about him. Apparently he just left._

_But I knew what really happened. They had dissed him and flocked to his stupid brother. I ran to the Zeus cabin and took out my anger on the statue, watching as I made it burst into thousands of little pieces._

_I knew I would get hell for it later, but I didn't care._

_I just let all of my anger out. Anger for Annabeth and what she did to Percy, anger for Artemis for what she did to me, anger at the crappy hand I'd been dealt with in life._

_But I knew I'd see Percy again one day, I just knew it..._

_~flashback end~_

And now I was seeing him again! I knew he'd come back. But after three years I had become skeptical. We knew EVERYONE in the titan war had been made immortal, so we had all the time in the world to wait for him.

I was walking to their cabin. I mulled over my thoughts of the soldiers of Chaos. They were dangerous, that was definite. But I knew they could be nice when they wanted.

I reached the door of their cabin and knocked. I only had to wait a moment as one of them opened immediately.

"What?" He said. He was about five feet tall with brown hair and eyes, and he had leftover baby fat; but he still looked pretty freaking scary.

"U-uh, I just wanted to s-see Percy!" the guys looked confused.

"Who?"

So Percy hadn't old them who he was.

"I mean Ice, I wanna see Ice." The guys face changed from confusion to immense amusement.

"Haha! Yeah, sure. Come on in!" he stepped aside and I cautiously walked through the threshold.

"Just a warning, the commander doesn't really like strangers!" but I wasn't a stranger.

I think I'll be fine, I mean, I wasn't here when they deserted him. I wasn't a part of it!

I walked to the end of the hall to a door that said 'Commander' on it. I knocked three times.

An angry, _"What?"_, came from the other side of the door.

"I-it's Thalia." I said feebly.

I heard a bunch of knocking sounds like things were getting pushed aside to make way. The door knob jumbled and opened really quickly. A wide eyed Percy stared back at me, looking exactly like the same sixteen year old as he had last been when I saw him.

Except for the eyes.

_Gods, his eyes_. They used to be the most beautiful ocean green. Now they looked like royal blue glaciers, but they were still breathtaking. His hair was mussed like he had been sleeping.

He looked like an excited puppy, and I hoped it was because I was here, and not for something else. I was right, as the next second he enveloped me in a huge hug.

I immediately hugged him back, reveling in the scent of him. I couple moments later he pulled back with his arms still around me. I smiled and he did too.

"Hey Thals. How ya been?" he said.

"I got kicked out of the hunters." I said, my smile slipping. He stopped grinning and pulled me into another hug, his face looking sad.

"I'm sorry Thalia. What happened?" he asked.

"Artemis found me thinking about a certain black haired, River Styx dipped boy. So I don't regret it." I said grinning.

He blushed and grinned.

"Hey, I'll see you at dinner kay?" he let go of me, blushing even more.

"Yeah." I said, thinking he didn't like me like that. Then he did something shocking.

He kissed my cheek.

It was a chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. I stood there with my mouth open and my eyes wide.

He caught my expression and smirked. "You'll catch flies you know."

"Shut up, Kelp head!" I blushed so hard it wasn't even funny.

He just laughed and closed the door, looking at my face one last time before closing the door, shaking his head and chuckling.

I turned and walked out into the fresh air, my hand clutching my cheek. I stopped and turned to stare at the black cabin with constellations across it. My eyes found the window of Percy's room and I saw the curtains move. So he had been watching me.

My heart fluttered and my stomach leaped.

I was in love with Perseus Jackson.

**PERCY POV:**

I was in love with Thalia Grace.

Yeah, I know she's my cousin. But it's not like the whole camp isn't somewhat related.

I watched her as she walked out of the cabin, clutching to her cheek like she couldn't believe I'd kissed her. To be honest, I couldn't believe it either.

But at least I knew she liked me back. Now I didn't have to worry if I'd made a complete fool out of myself.

She turned and looked up at my window and I backed out of sight, the lace curtains swinging from the movement. Damn, she saw me!

I ran over to my bed and flopped on my belly, my face drowning in the cushions. My stomach was doing backflips at the very thought of Thalia.

I was so happy! I'm sure I looked like a smile had been permanently implanted into my face.

Dinner was in five minutes so I put on my black hoodie and converse with a smile on my face. But as I opened the door I wiped my expression clean and walked down stairs, turning into Ice; assassin of Chaos once again. I walked out the door and the soldiers followed close.

We walked to the pavilion and I suddenly stopped at the entrance, the soldiers bumping into eachother at the sudden halt. Everyone in camp was there. But that wasn't what I was focusing on.

At the Poseidon table was my father, waiting with an anxious face. But what really caught me off guard was the fact that he was in full blown god form, fifteen feet tall and everything.

The campers stared at us, waiting to see what happened next. Even I wasn't ready.

He rushed over, his every footstep shaking the ground. He picked me up in a hug and lifted me fifteen feet in the air.

I kicked my feet back and forth, struggling to get free; all the while shouting loudly, "LAND, LAND!". He chuckled as there was a roar of laughter and set me down.

I was still Ice, commander of Chaos, and I hated this man with every fiber of my being. So I did the rational thing.

I punched a god in the face.

He staggered back and clutched his face like I'd burned him. I had to give him credit, he didn't fall down. But that was probably only because he was an Olympian.

"Hello father." I said coldly, my smile sending chills down everyone's back.


	4. Visitors? I Dont Like Em

_I was still Ice, commander of Chaos, and I hated this man with every fiber of my being. So I did the rational thing._

_I punched a god in the face._

_He staggered back and clutched his face like I'd burned him. I had to give him credit, he didn't fall down. But that was probably only because he was an Olympian._

"_Hello father." I said coldly, my smile sending chills down everyone's back._

...

I was currently sitting in the big house getting yelled at by Chaos, who had decided to stop by after my little show.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking Perseus? We need them to LIKE US. If they don't they won't accept our help and they will all die."

"So, let them die." I said. Harsh.

He stared at me in horror. I just kept my face devoid of emotion. He finally gathered himself and glared at me.

"You WILL control yourself whilst you are here. Understood?" he said it hard and with finality. I knew better than to be smart with him.

"Understood."

"Good. I will see you later." He left in black swirl.

I decided to go to the arena, which acted like a gym/training area nowadays. Once I was there I stripped to my jeans (I liked my shirt and didn't want to get it all sweaty) and turned on my iPod. I was glad the arena was empty so I was allowed to blast my music as loud as I wanted to.

I turned on LL Cool J's _Control Myself_. It seemed to fit the situation.

_My brain began to sizzle  
>I'm sweating' just a little<br>on the dance floor in the middle  
>She turned around and giggled<br>She said,_

_[J-Lo:]_

_You got, you got, you got  
>what it takes to make me leave my man<em>

I turned the volume all the way up and walked to the bar for pull ups. I grabbed on and started counting. One, two, three, four, five...

_[Cool J:]_

_It's hard to control myself  
>It's hard to control myself<br>You got, you got, you got  
>What it takes to make this boy be bad<em>

_It's hard to control myself  
>It's hard to control myself<em>

Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty...

Gods, they make me so angry. Why can't they just leave me alone? They kicked me out and now their dragging me back in...

The more I thought about it the more pull ups I did, the faster I did them.

Thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six...

_[Cool J:]_

_Temptation is a mother  
>How we lust for one another<em>_**  
><strong>__We barely know each other  
>yet we're wiling like we're lovers<br>The air is full of passion_

Yeah, so maybe I had some leftover feelings for Annabeth when I first left, but they're all gone now. Thalia's the one I love, and that'll never change. EVER.

Sixty, sixty-one, sixty-two, sixty-three, sixty-four...

_[J-Lo]  
>You got, you got, you got<br>what it takes to make me leave my man_

_[Cool J:]  
>It's hard to control myself<br>It's hard to control myself  
>You got, you got, you got<br>What it takes to make this boy be bad  
>It's hard to control myself<br>It's hard to control myself  
><em>

Before I knew it I had hit a hundred pull-ups. I was sweating from the exertion, but I kept going.

One hundred thirteen, one hundred fourteen, one hundred fifteen...

_[J-Lo]  
>It's hard for me to control myself<br>and to hold myself back from jumping' on ya  
>like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna<em>

As the song ended I hit one hundred fifty and stopped. I wasn't too tired, but I definitely needed some water. I turned around to the table where my shirt, shoes, socks, iPod, and water was and completely stopped in my tracks.

About thirty people were staring at me with their mouths wide open. In front of them was Annabeth, John, the Stolls (they weren't that bad), and Clarisse, the rest of the people behind them were all new kids.

"P-Percy, you just did like two hundred pushups in three minutes... _How?_" Travis said. He was shaking.

I smirked at them and didn't reply I just pulled on my shirt and took a swig of water, instantly feeling alert and hyper. I began to walk out of the arena, but I felt a sword point at the back of my neck and immediately stopped; turning around.

I was met with a glare of hatred coming from John not two feet from my face. He had his sword up against my nose now. I was tempted to look down at it and cross my eyes; just to throw him off guard, but I didn't.

Instead I did something to scare him even more.

I grabbed the blade with my bare hand and pulled it out of his loose grip, as he was staring at me in horror. Apparently he forgot I took a dip in the Styx. I smirked internally.

Annabeth was staring at me with longing, but I just rolled my eyes at her and turned back to John.

"Go fetch, Fido." I said icily, and I threw his sword across the arena. He whimpered and ran off after it, probably about to cry in frustration.

"Hey Percy!" I heard a new voice and turned to the crowd. I saw Thalia weaving her way through in an attempt to get to me. She came out right next to Annabeth and threw the blonde a glare. She then proceeded to come up and give me a bear hug, grimacing when she found I was wet.

"Eeeww! Kelp Head, you're sweaty!" I laughed and made some witty comment about how that does kinda happen when people work out. She mock glared at me and giggled. Annabeth stared at us in shock.

"But, why don't you hate her too?" she said stupidly. I rolled my eyes and looked down at Thalia for her to explain.

"Because I wasn't one of the soul-less _jerks_ who ripped Percy's heart out then threw him to the dust! Unlike _some_ people I might add..." she glared at her, but Annabeth didn't have time to respond. We heard a conch horn be blown three times.

Oh Gods...three times, but that means...

"W-were under attack." Connor said. His face mimicked his brothers; shrouded in fear.

I grabbed Thalia and ran, the group of people following closely behind.

When we reached half-blood hill I saw that the whole camp was lining the field from one side to the other. I shouldered my way in and dragged Thalia behind. I came out at the front of the group and saw the soldiers off to the right. I nodded at Zak, and made a motion with my hand. We would fight if that was what it came to. He nodded in confirmation.

I took a look at our enemies. There were about three hundred monsters of all different species. I saw the Minotaur in front and he looked like he was looking for someone. Probably me, he hated me and wanted to kill me.

Then I saw their leader. I spoke up, loud enough for everyone to hear in the silent stare-off.

"Prometheus. What are you here for?"

**REVIEW!**


	5. The Water Whisperer

**For all of those who reviewed saying they wished I hadn't skipped Poseidon's reaction, BE PATIENT! (jk) I was gonna do it in this chapter anyway! Sooo...here!**

**POSEIDON'S POV:**

My nose felt like it was on Greek fire (Yeah, I know how it feels. Amphitrite gets REALLY mad at me some times, and isn't afraid to use the Greek fire.) But it was nowhere near what I felt like inside. My own son hated me. It wasn't like I didn't deserve it, because I did. But it still felt like a fresh slap in the face (or in this case punch).

I was sitting on the beach, not ten feet away from my cabin. I wondered if Percy was in there, or if he was somewhere else. He had stormed off right after he hit me, probably in anger.

_Gods,_ why did I ever like John more than Percy? I think it was because John and Triton got along well. But that was probably only because they both hated Percy. But I was blind at the time, overjoyed with the fact that Triton was being hospitable towards a mortal. I sighed and got up from my spot on the sand to walk over to the water. I stepped in and smiled as the naiads bowed reverently.

I left there and went in search for my son, but before I could get anywhere I heard a conch horn blow three times. I didn't know what it meant, but it sounded bad. I then noticed the whole camp was deserted. I evaporated and popped up on half-blood hill and I saw that everyone had gathered there. I went over to stand next to Chiron and take a look at the threat.

I first saw the Minotuar, who I had immense hatred for what he did to Sally five years ago. No one sends Sally Jackson to the underworld. NO ONE. Then I saw Prometheus. I figured that he must be here to tell us he was on the other side, and to start a fight.

I wanted to see what these soldiers of Chaos could do. I saw Percy and watched as he made silent communication with one of the soldiers. They nodded and looked back at the threat.

I then heard Percy say something in a stony voice.

"Prometheus. What are you here for?"

The titan just chuckled and smoothed down the jacket of his tuxedo. He looked back at Percy.

"Perseus, eh? I thought you ran off...oh well, no matter. We will still win! And to answer your question, we are here to give you a small taste of what you'll be facing." Prometheus said. He seemed slightly worried that Percy was back.

Percy just chuckled darkly, a little too much like the titan for my taste.

"Do not raise a weapon, anyone! That includes you guys from camp. I will take them." He addressed the crowd behind him. We looked at him like he was crazy. I decided to tell him that it probably wasn't the best idea to go against all of these monsters.

"Uh, Percy? Are-are you sure? I know you're powerful and all, but this is a little extreme..." I said shakily, scared for my son.

"Back off Poseidon, don't act like you care." He said. Harsh.

"But I _do_-"

"Whatever." He turned back to the army and stepped forward until he was about ten feet from Prometheus.

He then raised his arms and water came out of nowhere, millions of gallons of it. It all rushed towards the army of monsters and enveloped them. I then saw Percy close his eyes and start whispering.

_Oh no,_ I thought, _he didn't figure out how to... impossible!_

I knew about the Whispering. It was where you enveloped someone's head completely in water and whispered thing into it, horrible thing that would make a person go mad. I didn't matter how far away you were, if you could control the water, you could Whisper. But I didn't tell anyone, because it was too dangerous. But if Percy knew about...Chaos must have trained him well.

I saw the monsters try to scream under water, their hands clawing at their ears to make the sounds stop. But they didn't. eventually they drowned and the water was filled with a bunch of yellow dust. Percy made it go away and looked over to Prometheus.

Coldly he said, "I heard that drowning was the worst way to die, what do you think?" Prometheus's eyes bugged and he turned to run, but Percy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Where ya goin?" Percy said.

Prometheus swallowed loudly looked at Percy's vice-like grip on his shoulder, wincing slightly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Prometheus shouted, his voice was wavering and he looked on the verge of tears.

"Don't lie to me. And don't act like you're scared either. I know there are two-hundred more backup forces hiding in the woods over there. He pointed to the left side woods and everyone gasped. Hundreds of monsters piled out of the woods.

"But," Percy continued, "I'm gonna let my soldiers take them out. Just to give you a little idea of what we do."

He nodded at the other soldier, who I understood was Zak, and the soldier yelled with his weapon raised. The others followed suit and they charged. They attacked with vicious speed and agility and strength. None of the soldiers were harmed in the least. But all of the monsters were gone within minutes. The campers were in awe, looking on as if in a trance at the deadly, highly trained warriors. We saw a ten year old girl take out sixteen hellhounds by herself. With ease.

When the battle was over they stood victorious and looked to Percy, who still had Prometheus in his grip.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're all alone Prometheus! Say goodbye!" Percy said in a mocking happy voice. He let Prometheus go for a moment, only long enough for him to back up a couple steps and place his combat boot on Prometheus's chest.

The titan's eyes widened in fear. "N-no!" but that was the last thing he said before Percy gave a mighty kick and Prometheus went flying across the field. He hit a tree and was impaled on a branch. Golden ichor flowed out if his chest and he died, his essence returning to Tartarus.

Percy turned to us. "He will be back soon. I think it is time we sailed to Greece and killed Gaea."


	6. Come The Hell Hither Right Now!

**BECKENDORF POV: (I DIDN'T KILL HIM CUZ HE'S AWESOME AND LEO'S NOT HERE CUZ I SKIPPED **_**HoO**_**)**

To be honest, the Argo II was going better than I thought it would. We had been working on it for three months, Hephaestus kids slaving away to get it done so we could sail to Greece on time.

I was currently in bunker 9 (we found it after the war, along with Festus) watching my sibling work quickly and efficiently. It had been a day since the incident with Prometheus.

The whole camp was in frenzy about it, talking about how much the soldiers scared them and how much more Percy scared them. I just still couldn't believe he was back. But even so, he scared me too. With all of that power he had... I didn't want to think about it. But that whole 'whispering' thing? What was that? Poseidon had explained it to the camp after Percy went to his cabin, and it freaked me out.

The doors to the bunker suddenly slammed open and Percy and three soldiers stepped in. the room was deadly silent. They strode forward purposefully, Percy with a gleam in his eye that I didn't know what to make out of. But at least he wasn't in his assassin gear, he was dressed normally now. He had on a blue tee shirt and I white hoodie, with black skinny jeans and converse. He would look like any other teenager had it not been for his eyes. _They scared me crap-less._

"Beckendorf." He said. I stepped forward.

"Y-y-yes," I said in a feeble voice. I cleared my throat. "Yes?" I said stronger this time.

I could now decipher what that gleam in his icy eyes was, anger and impatience.

_Ohh she-_

He gave me a look that said, _"Come the hell hither right now!"_

I ran over to him, fear prominent in my eyes. He saw this and seemed to soften a bit.

In a strained voice that told me that many things were remaining unsaid, _nasty things_, he spoke. "How long will it take for you to finish the ship?"

"U-uh...probably only a couple more days. We just have to finish the outside railings all around, finish putting the floorboards in, finish—"

"I don't CARE what you have to finish, just get it done!" he said through clenched teeth.

The silence in the bunker was deafening, the only sounds coming from the soldiers' and Percy's footsteps as they left. The door closed and everyone simultaneously let out a breath.

"Well guys, you heard him. Get to work!"

**PERCY POV:**

Now that I had efficiently scared the crap out of the Hephaestus kids to get them to work harder, I was headed to see Thalia. Unfortunately I didn't.

Instead I found the one person I had been trying to avoid the most.

As I walked into the big house I saw Annabeth. As soon as she caught sight of me she ran over and blocked the door.

"Percy, please, just LISTEN to me!" she begged, she looked on the verge of tears.

"Fine, shoot." She looked surprised, like she didn't believe I'd actually listen to her.

"Well, for starters, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. For ignoring you, cheating on you, making it seem like you weren't important when you are. Percy, you are SO important. Please, for the love of all things that are holy, I beg you to forgive me. I'm sorry!" she was crying now.

I wasn't going to be a jerk and yell at her though, no matter how angry I was at her.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I forgive you." And I did. What happened in the past is over and done with and not important anymore. She looked at me with hope. "But we can never be like we once were." I could see her face drop, her heart deflating.

"B-but you just said you f-forgave me!" she pleaded, tears running down her face. I truly did feel sorry for her then.

"I do. But I love someone else. I'm sorry Annabeth." I turned and walked out of the big house, my hunt for Thalia forgotten. I walked into my cabin and picked up a picture of the camp after the war was over. We were covered in soot and blood, our weapons still drawn and tired as hell; and we couldn't have been happier. I longed for those days, my heart ached and I let out a sob. But I chocked it off before the others heard it. They couldn't have a weak commander, or they would die. If their commander was weak, then so were they, and they couldn't be weak. We had people to protect, innocent children and teens. We had to be strong. But not everyone can be strong all of the time. Not even the mighty Percy Jackson...

**3 DAYS LATER ~~ DINNER**

I was sitting at a table with all of my friends from the soldier's forces. Zak was telling some stupid joke and Keera was slapping him in the back of the head. We were all laughing and joking around; fully unaware of the fact that one person in the Hephaestus table was missing.

That person came running in, stopping all conversation with the wild look in his eyes.

Beckendorf was panting, hunched over with his hands on his knees. He had apparently run all the way from Bunker 9, as he was covered in engine grease.

"The Argo II is finished! We can sail to Greece!"


	7. Just Started, Were ALREADY Under Attack!

**Sooo, I noticed I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately. COME ON PEOPLE! WORK WITH ME! How bout 'dis, I'll give you guys this chapter, but you'll have to work for chapter 8! I want at ****LEAST 10 REVIEWS!**** That shouldn't be **_**too**_** hard, right? No. Good, now that that's done, on with the chapter!**

**ANNABETH POV:**

The whole camp was gathered at the beach. We all had bags full of clothes, ambrosia, drachma's, and photos of family and friends because we never knew... we might not come back. Everyone was in a morbid mood...except the Athena cabin.

We were studying the Argo II, which was sitting in the water, waiting to take off into the sunset. We were looking at the magnificent architecture, but grimacing at the fact that the big bronze dragons head at the front didn't go well with the rest of the ship, as it was made mostly of wood.

The soldiers finally arrived and we saw that they had nothing but clothes. No photos, mementoes of good times they'd had with friends...nothing. Then I realized that they were all immortal and probably hundreds of years old, and that the only friends they had were other soldiers, so they didn't need pictures of people who are with them. My parents were long dead now; even my little brothers, but at least I still had normal friends.

We all boarded the beautiful ship. Ten minutes later we were off, the water slapping against the huge boat. I looked over and I saw Percy head to the bow. He stood at the very front, looking down at the bronze dragon's reflection in the water. I wanted to go over to him, but I was ashamed of my earlier display. I had never broken down like that in front of anyone before. And plus, he said he loved someone else. I wonder who that could be...probably some little bimbo in the soldiers. He likes brunettes... but I have to be strong.

I was about to steel myself up and walk over there when I saw Thalia come up behind him. She hugged him from behind and he turned around and smiled, instantly hugging her back.

No...No no no! This _cannot_ be happening! He can't be falling for Thalia! How could she do this to me? She knows I still have feelings for him!

They hugged each other close and looked out at the water that was spraying into their faces; they were giggling. My heart broke and I let out a quiet sob. My brother Malcolm came up and hugged me.

"Annabeth? Are you alright?"

"No. No Malcolm, I'm not alright." I said through gritted teeth, I was desperately trying not to cry. My heart was shattered and I felt crushed to the point of oblivion. My ex was going out with our cousin, and couldn't care less about me.

Malcolm didn't say anything, just stood there and rubbed my shoulders as I watched the happy couple.

**PERCY POV:**

So I guess you could say me and Thalia were a couple now. We got some looks from passing people, but we just ignored them and happily clutched to each other. I saw Annabeth staring at us, but when I looked at her she blushed and turned away. I shrugged it off.

I saw twelve flashes of light out of the corner of my eye, and turned to see all of the Gods. Poseidon looked at me sadly and pleadingly. I had felt bad about decking him after a while, and I was ready to forgive them all, but I knew that we could never be the same way again. Things would always be different. I would never fully trust them again.

I looked and saw that even Hades had come. He was trying hard to fit in with his family, and he was doing well, but he was still kind of awkward. He stood slightly to the side and looked uncomfortable as the other gods conversed about random crap. You could tell they were tense though, they were slightly strained, forced.

I chuckled and went to the side of the ship. I loved staring at the water, it was crystalline and blue. It was like a mirror too, waves breaking through your face as you looked down at the water a couple hundred feet below. Yeah, the ship was that big. But this time, I saw something other than waves marring my reflection. I saw a big mouth, full of teeth. It was huge, and it seemed to be sucking in seawater. I noticed our ship started turning slightly sideways, going for a big circle.

_Oh no..._ I thought.

I called out and all of the soldiers and demigods and Gods looked to me. I knew my face was probably scary, but I was a scary guy, and we had stuff to do.

"Charybdis!" I called, "Everyone, gather your weapons! Poseidon, I need you! Help me stop it!"

I tried to remember all I could about Charybdis...

In Greek mythology Charybdis is a sea monster, daughter of Poseidon and Gaia, who swallows huge amounts of water three times a day and then belches them back out again; destroying all the boats that sail around. It takes form as a huge vortex that lives on one side of a narrow channel of water, the Messina Straight.

But, she was supposed to be on one side of the Messina Straight! Scylla, another horrible sea monster, was supposed to be on the other side! We were very far away from that, it should have no reason to be here!

Dear Gods, this isn't gonna be good.


	8. Dead Whirlpool,Crying Invisible Stalkers

**DISCLAIMER: PJO is by Rick Riordan.**

**PERCY POV:**

We all went into attack mode. The soldiers and demigods threw whatever they could find at the monster creating the whirlpool; weapons, tools, nail files (courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin).

All of the gods except for Poseidon were aiding the demigods and soldiers wherever they could. They were also attacking it. I saw a massive lightning bolt hit the monster square in the face, Hermes was throwing all of the things he had stolen at it, Aphrodite was Charm Speaking to it, Athena was formulating a plan, Ares was attacking with everything he had, Apollo was trying to light it on fire but the waves kept dousing it, Hephaestus was wielding a humungous hammer and swing with brute force, Artemis attacked with her arrows (as did her huntresses), and Hera running around and giving heroes weapons who had lost theirs as she couldn't really do much.

Poseidon and I were controlling the water to slow the whirlpool, but the boat was still spinning uncontrollably.

We managed to make the whirlpool stop, but the monster was still a monster and making vacuums in water was not its only resource. It clawed its way up the side of the ship, but its skin was hard and the arrows did nothing. Swords had hardly any effect on it. It made a sound like it was laughing at us as it swatted a soldier into the water. _That_ made me mad.

I used my powers to pull the soldier out of the water, removing all of the salt water from his lungs so he was perfectly fine. Then I noticed who it was.

"Zak! Are you okay man?" he coughed and sputtered, but managed out a feeble, "Yes,"

"Good, 'cause Keera's gonna kill you for almost dying." I said smirking. He laughed and took my out stretched hand to get himself off the ground.

I ran over to the side of the boat where Charybdis was, I pointed Riptide at its eyeball and stabbed downward with all of my might (which was a lot of might), and the monster screeched, turning to yellow dust. The dust floated away on the waves, but not before I saw some of it already trying to reform.

It was as if everyone sighed with relief at the same time. We were never safe, but at least we were out of line of fire for the moment.

We all moved in a melancholy state, depressed at the thought that if we could hardly handle that, than we would have close to no chance with Gaia and her army.

I decided to raise their spirits. "EVERYONE!" that got their attention,

"I know it seems bad, but we will win this war. And for the roman demigods, do not be disappointed the Roman gods did not appear and the Greek ones did. They have their reasons." I didn't believe that, and from the looks of the romans, they didn't either, but they looked better. Filled with hope.

...

A couple of hours later I sat in my cot with Thalia curled fast asleep on my lap. Her face was angelic in the candle light. She sighed in her sleep and I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about. My eyelids started drooping and I leaned back, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

It was my fault that I didn't notice the invisible presence of a crying girl in the corner of the room.

**So...yeah. I have this new policy with my writing. I start a new chapter with a fully loaded laptop, and I write until the battery turns red. Then I finish the chapter. It works well enough...**

**So what did you think of this chapter? I'm probably going to make the next one all about Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth; their feelings and stuff. Know that I'm writing this in the middle of the night on a school night because I got a private message from someone BEGGING me to update tonight. Literally begging.**

**OKAY. Now, to finish this ridiculously long A/N... REVIEW!**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	9. Dillon, The Noob, Is Pretty Cool

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

I have decided to get over Percy Jackson.

I mean, there's obviously no way I'm ever going to get him back; so why bother? I love him with all my heart, but we can never be the same. Not after what I did to him...

_Annnnywayyyy_, here's how I plan to do it. It's not like I can just forget about him, so I'll do the next best thing.

I'll get a new boyfriend.

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'You slut! You love another man and so you're just gonna get a different boyfriend! What's wrong with you?' or something like that. But no, if I don't do this the rest of my immortal life will be ruined. I'll be broken hearted forever! All I have to do is fall in love with someone else, and then Percy and mine's breakup will hurt less.

Now, here's the tricky part. Finding someone to fall in love with.

I gotta work with what I got, 'cuase were on a ship. Not many options on a ship. But I guess I'll make do.

Right now I'm sitting in my room surrounded by a mound of snotty tissues (gross) from my three hour crying session after I watched Percy and Thalia. I push through the mountain of tissues and make it to my desk. I quickly make a list of all of the males on this ship, excluding some names like Percy and the gods.

I scan down the list and look for possible options...I could always go back to John, but the gods know that would be hell for me. And plus, I never loved him in the first place. After hours of vigorous searching I come up with nothing.

Uggg! Why did I ever think this would work? I can't just _make_ myself fall in love with someone! It has to be spontaneous! And I call myself a daughter of Athena...

I gave up and crumpled the paper. I threw it to the trash can and missed. I just rolled my eyes and flopped down on my bed, snotty tissues flying everywhere.

_**I'm a basket case,**_ I thought._**When did I go mad? Was it when Percy left?**_

I sighed and went to sleep...

**TIME SKIP~~~ 6 HOURS**

**ANNABETH POV:**

I woke up feeling refreshed. But, I had only slept for six hours, I usually sleep for eight. I wonder what woke me up.

"ANNABETH!" oh, that's what woke me up.

Malcolm came busting into my room, his face was red like he ran across the ship here; though he looks like an excited puppy.

"What Malcolm?" I said, irritated. I need my sleep!

"We have a new guy!"

"Huh? We're on a ship in the middle of the ocean! We CAN'T have a new guy!"

He rolled his eyes.

"The gods flashed him here. He apparently showed up at camp and found it deserted. He was like 'WTH?' and the gods flashed him here. He's pretty shaken."

"And why do I need to know about this new guy?" I asked. I don't need to know every little detail about everything, but some people just don't seem to get it.

"He's our age, not thirteen, and he still hasn't been claimed! (Though it's obvious he's a son of Apollo). I mean, he's not our age cuz were like two hundred years old, but he's sixteen, so he kinda is. But anyway! The gods broke their promise! "

"Huh, oh well. Nothing we can do about it. But I do want to meet him." I like meeting new people, it's interesting.

We walked out to the front of the ship, but I slowed my tracks when I saw who the new guy was talking to.

Percy.

We continued and I went up to him. I heard what they were talking about.

"So, yeah. The soldiers of Chaos are basically like hunters of Artemis; except we haven't sworn off men and most of us are men. Though there are quite a few girls." Percy said.

"Oh, and are you a soldier too?" the guy asked. I noticed his voice was nice. Not too high, not too deep. Just like Percy's voice.

"Uhhh, no I'm not." Was all Percy said.

The guy looked confused, it was a cute look on him. His eyebrows would scrunch up and his lips would purse. I idly wondered why I cared about these things.

"Well, it's obvious they look up to you like a leader sooo...?" the boy continued.

Percy looked nervous, like he didn't want to freak the guy out. He looked to me for an excuse.

"Hey, this is Annabeth Chase! She's a daughter of Athena." He looked to me and I saw something in his eyes. I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hi, my name's Dillon." He said in a friendly voice, he reached out his hand and I shook it; smiling back at him.

"Well, I guess you know my name now." I said, still smiling. I looked over and saw Percy looking between us, smirking.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face, Jackson! You're not funny!" I said loudly. He out-right laughed at that, and I crossed my arms though now I was smiling.

Dillon looked confused.

Percy walked away laughing. I felt light as air, so much better. I looked back at Dillon with a blush and said, "So you wanna hang out? I can show you around the ship."

He smiled, "Sure!"

**PERCY POV:**

It was obvious she liked him. Even though she couldn't tell she did now, she'd figure it out sooner or later.

I went to find my own love, feeling happy. Annabeth had finally gotten over me and moved on. It hurt me to see her like that. I loved her, but like a little sister. I simply MUST protect her, it's my duty.

I found Thalia in the kitchen, talking with Katie Gardener. Katie was cooking and Thalia was 'testing'.

I laughed and pulled her close from behind, surprising her and almost making her drop her spoon with chocolate which she was currently licking clean. She reached it over and I licked some off, relishing the sweet taste. Katie chuckled.

"You two are sooo cute!" she said, her pink floral apron billowing around her. We made faces at her and she laughed.

We walked out hand in hand. We ended up walking to my room. I sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to me. She plopped down and rested her head on my shoulder.

"So how's Annabeth been doing?" she asked cautiously. She knew Annabeth was a touchy subject. But this time, I wasn't sad when I talked about her.

"She's doing great, actually. You know the new guy, Dillon? Well, they really hit it off. I think she's giving him a tour right now." I said happily.

"Really? That's great! I'm so happy for her!" Thalia squealed. Psshhh, _GIRLS._ They're so overdramatic about things!

But I just smiled and kissed her forehead, happy at her happiness.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Ugly Number One, Two, And Three

**I am SO happy! I finally hit 100 reviews! But still, I need more! You guys know how awesome it is to open your email and see like, 30 reviews and subscriptions! Come on, **_**please**_**?**

**Alright, now that my pathetic begging has ceased, here's chapter 10!**

**DILLON POV:**

The pretty blonde, Annabeth, showed me around the ship with a smile on her face. She seemed nice, and she looked like a true warrior to me (which was hot). She was finishing up the tour when a light shined down above us.

We both looked up and a shining lyre floating above my head. Annabeth smiled and turned to me.

"You've been claimed! Congrats Dillon, your dad's Apollo!" she pointed over to a group that I had assumed were gods, and I saw a blonde guy that looked like he was in his late teens smiled and winked at me. I smiled and waved and he turned back to his conversation with who I assumed to be Hermes.

I looked back to Annabeth and saw she was grinning.

"What?" I said happily.

"Nothing, it's just that I used to be sad all of the time, but now you're here and it seems like I've got a new friend." I grinned with her.

"You do, but if you don't mind me asking, why did you used to be sad all of the time?" her smile wavered.

"I was really mean to someone a long time ago, but they just recently forgave me. But even so, they said that we could never be the same." Her eyes watered.

"No! I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. I'm really a lot better now. No one hates me anymore." She looked at me forlornly.

"How long ago was this?" she looked better now, and she answered me with a chipper voice.

"Two hundred years." My eyes bugged out of my head and I grabbed her shoulder for support, but I quickly removed my hand.

"T-two _hundred_ years? HOW?" I said loudly.

"I'm immortal. Everyone in the war against the Titans was granted immortality shortly after. I will remain sixteen forever!" she said.

"Oh, well if you put it that way..." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and waved goodbye as she was called by some of her siblings. _Great_. Now what am I supposed to do?

"WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!" I heard someone shout from the lookout tower. Well, that takes care of my dilemma. We're under attack, so now I'm expected to fight.

Might I mention, I'VE NEVER FOUGHT MONSTERS BEFORE!

I groaned in frustration and followed the crowd headed to the bow of the ship. I noticed that all of the archers had their bows pointed to the air. I looked up and saw birds with hair flying in circles over our heads. I looked a little closer and noted that they didn't just have hair, but also heads of women. They were harpies, as I heard someone shout.

"Hey, dude!" I turned and saw some other son of Apollo handing me a bow. I took it and he thrust some arrows into my hands. "You're the new son of Apollo right? Well, here's your job. Shoot." With that, he pulled out his bow and shot down one of the many harpies, as if to show me what 'shoot' meant. Yeah, I get it buddy.

"Uh, okay, but I've never done this before!" I said worriedly.

"Doesn't matter. Our dads good with the bow, so are we. Aim and shoot." He turned and ran away, shooting arrows at the same time. I angrily noticed that all of his arrows hit the mark.

I turned back around toward the battle scene, stringing my bow and muttering obscenities that would _definitely_ get me into trouble with some offended harpies.

I pointed my bow at one harpy that seemed to just be watching the action, perched up on the large lookout tower. There were two others behind her. I decided to call them ugly number one, two and three. It seemed stupid that she would just be sitting there, but as an inexperienced archer I took my chance.

I let loose the arrow and it made its mark, driving itself into the heart of the harpy. It was only then that I noticed that those three harpies seemed bigger and badder than the others, and I remembered my mythology. But it was too late. The smaller harpies stopped attacking and flew to her.

All of the demigods turned and looked, letting out audible gasps when they realized exactly just _which_ particular harpy had been shot. They looked from the arrow protruding from ugly number ones chest, to ugly number two and three, to my still upraised bow and seemed to grasp what had happened.

"He shot Celaeno!" some random eight year old shouted into the silence. Thanks kid.

I had realized too late the reason they were bigger than the other harpies. They were the _originals_, while the rest were their children. They were Celaeno (the leader), Aello and Ocypete. I had shot the original harpy's leader, and I was gonna get hell for it.

If you thought those harpies were attacking hard earlier, you wouldn't BELIEVE how hard they were pushing now. And they all aimed for me. Everyone formed a protective circle around me while the best fighters were sent out to get the rest.

Percy was out there, and I watched in awe at how he demolished hundreds of winged beasts. Soon they were all gone, but the three remained. Ugly two and three were taking care of their leader, trying in vain to stop the ichor flowing freely from her chest. Ugly three spoke out in a crackly but surprisingly young and pretty voice.

"You will pay, demigods. You will all burn in the eternal fire of Hades!" she screeched.

"I beg to differ." I heard one of the gods speak up. He looked gothic so I could safely assume he was Lord Hades.

"B-but, my lord! We have been ever so loyal to you. WHY?" ugly number three screeched. I heard ugly one make a gurgling sound.

"Because, they have done nothing wrong. You attacked us. That is anything but loyal, no? So, leave here before I make you." He said coldly. I noticed Percy was trying to contain a malicious grin of victory.

I shuddered. That guy seemed so nice, how could he possibly be so cruel? He looked like the devil with that fire in his too bright eyes.

He looked over to me and the scary grin deepened. Maybe I don't want to know why the soldiers call him leader.

"Quit grinning, you sadistic son of Poseidon!" ugly number two screeched, immediately directing all attention to Percy. His grin faded and was replaced with an angry glare.

The harpy continued. "You may be the personal assassin of Chaos, and claim to fight against evil, but there is no other more evil than YOU!" everyone gasped. Percy, surprisingly, burst into laughter. I couldn't believe he was Chaos's personal assassin. That meant he had to be the second most powerful being in the universe! He was still laughing, and I was beginning to think he had gone mad when he stopped and turned to Hades.

"My lord, may I?" Hades nodded with a slightly proud smile. I wonder what- ZOMG!

I watched as Percy and two of his soldiers attacked the three, leaping up to the tower. They took out ugly number two and three, turning them to dust before Percy stepped over to Celaeno. He bent down so his face was inches from hers and started talking. He talked loud enough that we all heard him, but soft enough for everyone to know it was meant for Celaeno and Celaeno only.

"You might wanna start keeping your sisters under control. Have fun in the underworld." With that he reached down and grasped the arrow firmly in his hand before yanking it out roughly. Celaeno let out a pain filled screech and turned to dust.

Percy jumped down from the tower, landing on his feet and swiftly walking to the direction I assumed to be bedrooms. I saw the girl Annabeth said was Thalia running after him.

All was silent at the display. We eventually got everyone moving when we realized that the harpies were dead. A bunch of people pushed me while walking past. A couple spat at me. Another said, "This is all your fault you idiot! Why did you have to shoot _that _one?" I recognized the guy who said that as the one who gave me the bow and told me to shoot.

I felt terrible. My first day here and I already screwed up.

"Dillon, Dillon!" I heard Annabeth calling me. I saw her running to me and slowed my pace toward my room.

She came up beside me and gave me a pitying look.

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't know. You couldn't have known."

"No one else seems to care about that. Gods, I feel awful." I said glumly.

"Don't! Look, everyone makes mistakes. This will blow over in no time. Trust me." She gave me a breathtaking smile and my heart skipped a beat.

"I do trust you. Thanks Annabeth." She grinned playfully at me.

"Don't mention it, Dill Pickle." My eyes grew wide as she said that _awful _nickname.

I growled at her, which probably didn't sound all that scary.

"Don't call me that, Wise Girl." I said, making my own nickname for her. But surprisingly, her eyes went wide and she looked like she was about to cry.

"What? What did I say?" I said hurriedly.

"Nothing, just, Percy used to call me that. W-when we were together."

"Oh, oh I'm really sorry Annabeth! I didn't mean it!" she smiled sadly.

"Naw, it's cool. I gotta go to bed, it's like, nine." She smiled and waved. I waved back, my mind trying to process the information she just gave me.

Her and Percy used to be together? I wonder what happened. I sighed and went into my room.

I lay down on my bed and went to sleep, thinking of Annabeth and her pretty grey eyes...


	11. THE EAGLE HAS LANDED!

**GUESS WHAAATT! I got the Son of Neptune on the fifth! ONLY A DAY AFTER IT CAME OUT! I am soooooo happy! **

**ALRIGHT. On a more serious note, you guys haven't been reviewing much of late. Sooo...I want ten reviews for this chapter before I post the next one. I've done it before! It's not that hard! Until then, your chapter, good people... (Sorry, saw that in an old movie and I just wanted to try it :P)**

**PERCY POV:**

I couldn't BELIEVE the new guy! As soon as he shot Celaeno I knew he was screwed. Normally, if someone shot the leader it was a good thing. But he's a new guy, and so he shouldn't have. Apparently no one told him that only an experienced camper was allowed to kill the important ones, because the important ones are the most dangerous ones.

So of course, one of the stupid birds said something I didn't like and I had to go in there and politely tell them to shove it. _Politely..._

As soon as they were all dead, I stormed off mortified. I could not believe those ancient harpies had called me evil. I WASN'T! I just hadn't been completely perfect through my years...

"Percy! Wait up!" I was storming down the hallway when I hear Thalia call me. I slowed so she could catch up. She looked like she had been running, her hair was windblown and her cheeks were tinted pink as she breathed hard.

"Hey Thalia." I said. My voice sounded foreign. She looked at me with an angry expression.

"'_Hey Thalia_'? WTH? You just killed three ancient all powerful monsters and stormed off because they called you names? What's wrong Percy?" she said the last part sadly.

"They didn't just call me names Thalia, they were spot on. I am evil. I shouldn't be alive." I said darkly, my self-esteem lower than my feet.

She looked at me skeptically.

"Come _on_ Percy! We all know not to take you seriously because you have NO self-esteem what-so-EVER! Don't talk crap about yourself, Percy, or we'll start believing you." She said hardly. But I knew she wasn't being mean, she was just trying to help.

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks babe. Couldn't do anything without you. But, I'm serious. I am evil. I've done things I shouldn't have." By now we were outside the door to my room.

"Well, then. Tell me all about inside your room." She said simply. I sighed. I could never win with her.

We walked in and I sat on my bed. She skipped over and sat beside me, sitting on her knees and turning to face me so I knew I had her full attention.

"No interrupting now, Thalia! " I said in a fake stern voice. She made a gesture of locking her lips and putting the key down her shirt.

"Begin." She said. I rolled my eyes but let it go.

"Well, let's start with how I became Chaos's assassin. After...everything, I was just wandering the streets by myself." I said the next thing so soft it was almost a whisper. "I had lost _everything_."

"So", I continued, "Chaos came and offered me a choice. Live this hell I had been in for weeks, or join him and be at the top of the universe forever." I chuckled softly. "I, of course, chose the latter."

"I trained for years in the arena in his palace. I got better and better, and the curse of Achilles was definitely a plus. It helped me in battle. Then, one day, chaos strode in on one of my lessons. He asked if I would like to be his personal assassin."

I remembered the day perfectly.

_**FLASHBACK TIME LADIES AND GENTELMEN!**_

_I had been with Chaos for a few years now, but he had made me immortal at sixteen; so I still looked and acted the same. I just finished my lesson and was wiping the sweat off my face with my shirt when the double doors burst open and Chaos strode in. I immediately fell to my knees._

"_My lord, to what do I owe for the pleasure of this visit?" I said respectfully, like I saw some of the other soldiers do._

"_Now, now, Perseus. If you accept my offer you will never need to address me so formally again." He said mysteriously._

"_My lord?" I said confused._

"_Would you do me the honor of being my personal assassin, young Perseus?" I was even more stooped. What was the difference? I voiced my question._

"_My, my! There is a HUGE difference between a soldier and an assassin. Soldiers fight in numbers, assassins fight alone. Soldiers fight mass quantities of enemies, while assassins pick their enemies off one by one. Soldiers are brute and burly, and assassins are graceful and deadly. They are faster than Boreas's wind, more dangerous than Thanatos (death) himself. Soldiers are forces of mass destruction, whilst assassins are destruction themselves; in only a quieter form."_

_Apparently I decided to be stupid that day, and asked, "Sooo...like a ninja?" Chaos face palmed, which looked a little odd on the creator of the universe._

"_Yes, Perseus, like a ninja. Do you accept or not?" he said in a tired voice, like I was wearing him down with my stupidity._

"_HELL YES! Who wouldn't wanna be a ninja?" I screamed with joy. Chaos smiled._

"_First, you will need to learn to control your emotions." He said sarcastically. I instantly stopped my happy dance. My face was burning._

_He chuckled warmly at me. "It is okay to be excited Perseus, any other soldier would love to be in your position." That made me pause._

"_My Lord, if I may, why me?" I said curiously._

"_Because, you are the best fighter I have, and the most experienced, and the most talented and powerful soldier of all of them; and you've only been here a few years! I have never seen such a soldier as you."_

_I blushed with the many compliments, my face probably resembling a tomato._

"_But Perseus," I looked up, concerned with his grave tone of voice. "Not all assassins fight for good. You will not be one. You will kill off my enemies, or some that especially annoy me." _

_I couldn't believe it. He wanted me to be evil! But then I thought about Camp Half Blood, and how EVERYONE in that damned camp is evil. If they can do it, so can I._

"_I'll do it!" I said with an edge to my voice. Chaos smiled darkly, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. I heard, "Good, Perseus, good..." before the darkness enveloped me._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS HERE, LADIES AND GENTS! SORRY!**_

Thalia was shocked, but she remained quiet, as I hadn't even gotten to the main part of the story yet.

"And so, I was made assassin of Chaos. My first job was to kill a group of mortals that had been discovering too much of Chaos's realm. They were space scientists, and they were about to have a major breakthrough. Chaos wants mortals in the dark about the Universe, so he sent me to fix the problem."

Thalia's eyes started watering, and I saw her slightly shake her head, as if she couldn't believe I would do such a thing.

"They were innocent." My voice broke on the last word. I sucked in a big breath and continued. "But, it had to be done. They were too close to discovering Chaos's palace in space. After they were...done, Chaos decided to move his palace to Earth. And that is where it has been ever since. This was one hundred and fifty-two years ago."

I couldn't sit still any longer, not with those looks of pity and... Was that _disgust_? I got up and walked over to the window, resting my hands on the sill and looking out.

I continued, "The rest of my jobs were similar, if not worse. Some were dangerous, and some were just too easy. I found myself getting better and better over the years."

I didn't look at Thalia, but I waited for her words. I was sure she was going to break up with me. **(A/N hey Thalia might be a **_**little**_** ooc!)**

"AWWWW PERCYYYY!" I was shocked when she came up behind me, turning me around and capturing me in a death grip she calls 'hugging'.

"Can't...breathe..." I choked out. She pulled back with an, "Oops!"

I took a deep breath. "Sooo, you don't hate me for being evil?" I said timidly.

"You're NOT evil Percy. _That_ I am sure of." She smiled and gave me a softer hug. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close. Then she turned back into that Thalia that I knew.

"But if you _EVER_ do anything like that to someone I know I will chop off your—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll mutilate my manhood. I got it." I smiled as she did.

"And don't you forget it, Kelp Head. I love ya." I kissed her head and told her that I loved her too. We stayed this way for a while, 'till we heard another horn. We instantly broke apart and ran out the door. It wasn't the bell of an attack, but one of reaching our destination.

We raced out to the front of the ship, and everyone else was close behind. I saw Dillon run out but stay close to the door, as if he was afraid he would mess something up by getting too close.

Beckendorf ran out of the control room. "WE HAVE LANDED IN GREECE! I REPEAT, THE EAGLE HAS LANDED!" he screamed that about ten times until one of his cabin mates told him to shut up, that we saw.

And it was amazing. We all felt a rush of power, being in our homeland. I felt at the top of the world. But we couldn't stand there in our euphoria all day, we had to get moving. Tomorrow we would start preparing for war. Today, we would set up camp.

"Hey, I'll be back." I told Thalia. She nodded and I walked over to Beckendorf.

"Dude, can I have a bull horn?" he got one from a Hephaestus cabin girl and handed it to me. I nodded in thanks and climbed up to the watch tower so the crowd could see me. I raised the bullhorn to my lips.

"PEOPLE!" that got their attention. They all looked up to me, it was silent. "We have to set up camp! We will make two rings! Soldiers on the outside so they can protect, campers on the inside so they can hold up the forces! BREAK!" everyone ran off to get things set up. I tossed Beckendorf the bullhorn and climbed down.

I went over to my second, Zak. "Hey man, make sure they do their job right, kay?"

"Yes sir!" he said. I rolled my eyes and he laughed, knowing I hated it when he called me 'sir'.

"Shut up, dumba**! Or I'll tell Keera that you hate her parents!" a pretty girl with brown hair and eyes came over. She was kind of short, but you could tell she was fierce.

"Tell Keera what?" she said mockingly, looking at Zak with suspicion. He gulped loudly.

"N-nothing babe!" he ran off and Keera and I laughed loudly. I went off to help soldiers set up, and afterwards we just sat around and talked. It was six o'clock, and time for dinner.

We all sat on the inside around a big fire, except for about twenty soldiers who were sent out to guard. I don't know who made the food, but it was great. No one offered any food to the gods, since they were here with us. They looked a little grumpy but didn't object. After we ate we had Apollo and his children sing songs. They weren't happy songs, but melancholy ones, as no one was in a very happy mood at the moment. We were scared what the next few days would bring. In only forty eight hours we would face Gaia's army of giants, and the Aphrodite cabin would have it bad too. They would be the ones to charmspeak Gaia back to sleep. We were all confident they could do it, but they were a little nervous.

Thalia sat on my lap. I looked over and saw Annabeth sitting with Dillon, and Grover sitting with Juniper. (She hadn't died because she's a nymph). Many of the campers and soldiers were paired with their loved ones, cherishing their last moments. We all knew not everyone would make it through, we just didn't know who would and who wouldn't. That was what scared us the most.


	12. My Morbid Thoughts And I

**Okay, okay. I didn't get ten reviews, but I got close. And I was getting REALLY bored, sooo...ya. This is definitely a filler chapter, because it isn't as long as a normal chapter.**

**PERCY POV:**

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP!" I shouted into the megaphone. _Man_,I loved these things. Once they were all gathered around me I started, not as loud this time, "Okay. Today, we prepare for war. Tomorrow, we _go to_ war. So we really have to work hard, or else." I let that sink in as their eyes widened and their faces paled, even the soldiers.

I turned the megaphone off and walked to the big fire. Lady Hestia had been stoking it all night, sitting on a makeshift bench made out of wood. I bowed to her.

"Hello Perseus. I have not seen you in many years." I came to realize that she had never been one of the gods or demigods that turned from me. I smiled at her.

"It is nice to see you again Lady. I believe it has been four hundred and three years." She smirked and a thought struck me. "Lady Hestia, will you be participating in the war?" my voice sounded worried, even to me.

She laughed outright. Her fiery eyes were ablaze with warmth.

"Oh, no young Perseus. I have no way to defend myself or others in this war. I may be a goddess, but my nature is of the hearth. I cannot just go around setting things on fire, can I?" she smiled. But I did not find the humor. We'd need all the help we could get. She continued.

"That is not what the hearth does. No, my place will be in the middle of battle. And the battle might be sooner than you think." Her knowing eyes darted away as she stoked her growing fire.

"What do you mean? The battle might be sooner than you think. We need to know!" I said, my voice growing in volume with every word. She blinked.

"I talked to a seer last night. She said—well, it will still be tomorrow, but in the early morning. So early, in fact, I would even bother going to sleep tonight; for you might miss their arrival." She turned back to her fire.

I mumbled, "Thank you, Lady." And I walked away to my tent. We would go to sleep tonight, but we would set our alarm clocks to go off at twenty minutes to twelve, to give ourselves some time to prepare.

I went to observe what they had done so far. They had all finished cleaning or sharpening their weapons, and were now dueling or practicing their powers. I myself was about to duel, but none of the camps best opponents put together would be able to take me.

I walked over to the soldiers and picked out three who might be a challenge. Zak, Phillip, and Keera all walked over as I called their names. I motioned for them to follow me, and led them to a more secluded area of the camp sight.

"Fight me." Was all I had to say before they brandished their weapons and charged. I pulled out Riptide, my graceful and deadly longsword, just in time to deflect Keera's shortsword aimed at my chest. Nothing would hurt me unless it hit my Achilles Heel, but I still wanted my hoodie to be in one peace after the war. I hit her in the back of the head and she fell to the floor. Phillip's spear came down towards my ankles _(nice try buddy, but no. __**[tell me in a review if you get it]**__)_

I let it hit my heel and watched break into dozens of little pieces. His face fell and I outright laughed. I did a leg sweep and he fell. I looked around for Zak, going in circles, with my sword pointed straight in front of me. Without warning I turned Riptide and stabbed behind me, not even turning around. Zak barely deflected it before I was facing him and going full at it. We battled for three minutes before I disarmed him and had my sword at his throat. Phillip and Keera had been watching, and Keera mock applauded me for beating him.

He pouted, "That's not funny Keera!" we all laughed at him. But our fun was short lived, as we could not shake our minds of the upcoming battle. We were scared, but we knew we would do what had to be done. And right now that was to prepare for war.

For the rest of the day, we did just that. We walked around the morbid camp, not having time to marvel in the beauty of Greece. Of course, the Romans could have cared less whether we were in Greece or not, but we did not let that get in the way of our feelings. Us Greeks, we were at the top of the world. And the gods were even better. It was like there was pure, raw energy coming up from the ground. Everyone's powers were stronger, senses sharper, energy levels higher. We were at our best, at the moment, and it gave us hope. We might just be able to beat this thing.

Nine forty-five, and I was going to sleep. I had already set my alarm for twenty minutes to twelve, as everyone else had also. Surprisingly, I actually did go to sleep, and even more surprisingly was the fact that it was dreamless.

**Review.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. A New Ending

**Yay! I'm back! Okay, so this story is winding down, but you may or may not (only if you like my writings) be happy to know that I have a new idea for a story! It's going to be a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Harry Potter series. So subscribe to me and you will be able to read it. It's not like all of the others, where Percy and co. go to Hogwarts to help with Voldemort, I promise! It's DIFFERENT! All I can give you is the title: Brothers. Pretty self-explanatory huh? Okay, chapter time...**

**ZAK POV:**

_Crack!_

I awoke with a start, sitting straight up and wide awake. A stick had snapped outside my tent, the tell-tale sign of an attack. I grabbed my sword and used it to push open the flap. In the cold night air I saw Ice, well, now Percy, standing outside with a broken stick in hand, he was smirking.

I glared at my friend and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Time?" I said sleepily. I didn't have a clock in my tent.

"11:01." He replied quietly. Oh, so he had gotten me up to prepare.

"Help me wake the camp up. Tell them to be quiet." He said. I nodded and started going around to other tents, quickly shaking people out of their slumber. One kid said, "Five more minutes Mom..." I slapped him and he screamed.

"Shhhh! Ice said to be quiet!" That shut him up. He flushed and got up immediately. I rolled my eyes and went to the next tent, Keera's.

I walked in and saw her lying peacefully on the ground, tightly wrapped in about a million blankets. She hated the cold. She said it made her feel like she was dead.

I bent down and touched her cheek. She smiled in her sleep. I pushed her hair behind her ear and she woke up, almost instantly finding my eyes. We laid there for minutes just staring into each other's eyes.

"You gotta get up baby. We have to go win a war." I said softly. She nodded, her eyelids drooping. I smiled and shook my head, but silently picked her up and carried her out.

"I'm scared." She mumbled, her face hidden in my shirt. I paused. It was unlike Keera to shrink away from a challenge, but I understood.

"We all are. But it'll be okay." I felt something wet hit my head. I looked up and it started raining. The dirt around me turned to mud, and Keera wriggled out of my grasp. She landed on the ground, her feet making a _squelch_ sound. Her hair was plastered to her head, and her clothes were sopping, but she didn't care. She started stomping around in the mud like a five year old. I laughed.

"You're gonna get worms you know." I said smiling. She stuck her tongue out at me and continued to play in the mud. I couldn't help it, I did it too. Now, being a Warrior of Chaos I thought I had seen it all. But I was nowhere NEAR prepared for what I saw next.

Percy came sliding by in the mud on his butt, laughing like a madman. Right now, he looked like a typical teenage guy. I realized how hard it had been for him as a kid. While he still may look like one, he is probably wiser than Athena herself.

I stared wide eyed at him, but soon after Thalia came sliding close behind him. Keera chuckled as she watched them sit in the mud and rain and just hug. The whole camp was awake by now, and all milling about outside trying to prepare. I saw Annabeth walk by and, in the rain; I couldn't be sure whether or not she was crying. But she definitely looked upset as she watched the two. Then Dillon came up behind her, grasping her hand. Her face considerably brightened and they continued walking.

Then we heard it.

Well, I guess _heard_ wouldn't be the right word, as there was no noise whatsoever. Everyone seemed to realize that at the same time, all immediately going silent. We listed, brandishing our sword and preparing for attack. We looked at the woods all around us, and saw nothing but darkness. I checked the time from someone close by me, they said it was 11: 59. I gasped, just then Percy yelled.

"They're here!"

Monsters came pouring out of the woods around us, so many I figured they would cover us in moments. There were twelve flashes of light and the gods were here, waiting for the giants to come. We started fighting the monsters.

**PERCY POV:**

We had been fighting for a good hour when a looked around me and realized none of the Warriors or campers had been hurt yet, and the army of monsters was only a few hundred strong now.

_It is my blessing, but only for the time being. I cannot help you with the giants._ Chaos's voice rang in my head. I sent a silent thank-you prayer to him and continued hacking and slicing, tearing through any and all monsters in my path of destruction. I looked to Thalia and saw she was dancing around, zapping monsters with lightning and doing the dance to 'Thriller'. I shook my head. I honestly don't know why I worry about that girl.

I finished off the last bit of monsters and checked my watch. Three hours. And the giants still haven't shown. Right about then the ground started rumbling and a massive chasm opened up, threatening to engulf a few campers. Out came the giants. I grabbed my trusty bullhorn and yelled out into the silent stare-off.

"Let's kick some arse!" they all screamed that saying and ran into battle, furiously hacking away at the giants ankles. The gods rose to their full height, and were almost as tall as the giants themselves.

I ran up to the biggest one. He was icy blue and just as cold, Alcyoneus. Good thing I can't get cold, I guess. I went behind him and raised myself up on a bed of water. As I floated right above him I let the water drop. It hit him on the head and he looked up just as I dropped onto his face, my sword Riptide digging into his eye. Just then Zeus was right next to me. He made a lightning bolt hit my sword, still lodged in the giant's head. Alcyoneus screamed and fell to the ground. Zeus zapped off, but I was not so lucky. I plummeted to the ground, and I knew that the battle was over for me. I may have the curse of Achilles, but I could still faint. As I hit the ground the world went black.

...

I opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings. I was lying in soft bed and there were six people around me. Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Dillon, Zak, and Keera. The smiled in relief when they saw my eyes open.

"Kelp Head!" Thalia squealed. She bent down and kissed me. I looked at all of them and sat up.

"The war?" I said meekly. I felt stupid for fainting in the middle of it.

"Over. We won!" Annabeth said. I noticed she was holding hands with Dillon and smiled.

"Good. Sorry for passing out on you guys." They rolled her eyes and I swore I saw Thalia's hand twitch like she wanted to slap me.

"Are you kidding me? Man, you basically tore through all the monsters, AND you defeated the biggest threat out of the giants for us. I think your good dude." Grover said.

I thought about that.

"Well, get some rest. You look like you could use it." Keera said. I nodded and they left.

...

I walked outside of the infirmary tent, the wind blowing in my hair. I looked around me. Everywhere there was dust, at least an inch of it. And there was a big chasm in the ground, but other than that, there was no sign there had been a war. It was a beautiful spring day.

I didn't know what I was going to do after this. Maybe I would just go back to my duties as an assassin. Maybe I would go back to camp to be with Thalia. I don't know, maybe both. I don't have to think about it now.

And I didn't think about it the rest of that cheery morning. All I thought about was the wind in my hair, the salt spray on my face, and the radiant raven haired girl at my side as we sailed back home on the Argo II.

**Fin.**

**Sooo? Are you mad this is the last chapter?**


End file.
